The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for echo suppression and noise cancellation in a communications device, and more particularly to integrated noise cancellation and residual echo suppression in a wireless communications device.
Near-end background noise and far-end echo are frequently present during communications between a far-end user and a near-end user. Most communications devices utilize noise and echo suppression techniques. Without such techniques, the far-end user receives a signal muddled by background noise and echo signals.
Echo processing is well known in the art. Generally, an echo processor operates in one of four speech modes: near-end mode (near-end speech only), far-end mode (far-end speech only), double-talk mode (near- and far-end speech), and quiet mode (no speech). Conventional echo processors include front-end echo cancellation as well as residual echo suppression and noise reduction capabilities. Many communication devices prone to echo problems use linear echo cancellers (LEC) to implement front-end echo cancellation. The resulting echo-canceled signal typically includes residual echo and near-end background noise.
Generally, a residual echo suppressor attenuates the echo-canceled signal to reduce the background noise and the residual echo. The amount of attenuation is dependent on the current speech mode. For example, in far-end mode, the residual echo suppressor increases the attenuation to effectively block the near-end input signal. This technique effectively suppresses background noise and residual echo, but the resulting echo- and noise-free signal received by the far-end user is unnaturally quiet. The sudden loss of background noise often makes the far-end user uncomfortable. Further, the unnatural silence may cause the far-end user to believe that the connection has been lost. To compensate, the echo processor at the near-end generates comfort noise for transmission to the far-end user during far-end mode.
While conventional echo suppression and noise reduction techniques effectively suppress or eliminate echo and background noise, these techniques also cause abrupt changes in received background noise levels. Further, because such techniques effectively block the near-end signal during some modes of operation, explicit comfort noise generation is required.